1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to compositions of matter classified in the art of chemistry as 3-(substituted-amino)-2,1-benzisothiazoles, to processes and intermediates for the preparation thereof, and to a method of using the same for treating inflammation in mammals.
2. Prior Art
T. Onaka et al., Itsuu Kenkyusho Nempo 16, 53-63 (1971); Chemical Abstracts 77, 48,320w (1972) disclose the compounds: ##STR1## wherein: R is --NHCH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 N(C.sub.2 H.sub.5).sub.2 or ##STR2## No pharmacological utility is disclosed for the compounds.
R. F. Meyer et al., J. Med. Chem. 8, 515-519 (1965) disclose in most pertinent part the compounds: ##STR3## wherein inter alia: R.sub.1 is hydrogen;
R.sub.2 is chloro, bromo or methoxy; and PA1 R.sub.3 and R.sub.4 are independently hydrogen, lower alkyl or phenyl. PA1 Y is amino or nitro; PA1 Z is halogen or hydrogen; PA1 n is a small whole number; and PA1 R is lower alkyl.
Certain independent members of the series are stated to possess gastric antisecretory, antibradykinin, antinociceptive and mild antierythema activity.
Also disclosed are the intermediates ##STR4## wherein R.sub.1, R.sub.2, R.sub.3 and R.sub.4 have the above-indicated meanings.
R. K. Richards et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,170,955 patented Feb. 23, 1965 discloses the compounds: ##STR5## wherein: X is halogen;
The compounds are stated to have utility as anti-fibrillatory and anti-emetic agents.